


The Princess Treatment

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonSwanQueen, Emma Swan sandwich, F/F, Light Bondage, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Princess Treatment

“Right, I think I’m ready for bed,” Regina said and started walking towards the staircase.

Emma stretched and realised that she was tired as well. A hard day of boring paperwork at the Sheriff’s office and the revelation at dinner had made her quite spent. But not spent enough to forget what Mal had promised her.

She gave Mal a mock-innocent smile. “So… are you going to bed too?”

Maleficent was more a night person than her lovers and she tended to stay up and read or head over to The Rabbit Hole, which she had taken over the managing off, to check up on things and make sure the books were all in order and the bar well-stocked.

Mal cast a glance at Regina who was walking away from them, a glance which was centered on a certain swaying lower body part. “Well, I was going to stay up, but after one glance at the Mayoral assets and that charming smile of yours… well it looks like I’m heading up to that glorious bed of ours too.”

With three women in possession of magical powers, it had been easy to extend the bed to xxl kingsize, what had been hard was breaking the news about their new sleeping arrangement to Henry. But he reacted much in the same way to finding out about the polyamorous relationship as he had when he found out that his two moms were dating, as long as they were all happy and no one was getting hurt, he didn’t much care. Well… as long as they didn’t come between him and his comics. He was currently obsessed with Gotham City Sirens and had bought a t-shirt with a slightly provocative print of Poison Ivy. Quite impressive what you can get away with when your mothers feel guilty about providing an unusual home situation!

“Good. Bed it is then,” Emma said with a smirk and grabbed Mal’s hand.

They walked hand in hand up the stairs to join Regina, assuming they would find the brunette in the bathroom getting ready for bed. They didn’t. They found her laying on top of the cream-coloured silk sheets of their bed. She was splayed out like oil on water, stunning in her black, lacy camisole and gartered stockings.

Emma could never get over the confidence Regina had in her sexuality. Mal was almost as bad, constantly showing their bodies off in lacy underwear or tight leather outfits. Emma was never ashamed of her body, Regina would always point out that time when she was new in town and she opened the door to her room dressed in only a tanktop and red panties. But she would still feel self-conscious if she put on the elaborate lingerie that Regina wore and then laid herself out like dessert to be devoured.

 

While Emma stared, Mal gave a low whistle. “Well, hello there. We thought you were getting ready for sleep.”

Regina scoffed. “If either of you thought that we weren’t ruining these pretty sheets tonight, you are blonder than I thought. Now, why don’t you take your shirt off, Emma? I believe you were promised a massage.”

Emma didn’t have to be asked twice. She unbuttoned and tore her shirt off so fast she almost managed to get the bra as well.

“Oh, careful! We don’t want you to hurt the girls,” Mal admonished and gazed possessively at Emma’s bra breasts.

“You better get this bra off me, then,” Emma said with a shrug.

Mal swaggered her way over to Emma’s back. She slowly caressed the tops of Emma’s shoulders and then let her fingers trace the soft skin down to the clasp of Emma’s bra. Slowly, goosebumps followed in the wake of her touch and Emma gave a low hum.

With a quick, rough snap Mal unclasped the bra with only one hand. “Now take it off,” she ordered in a low voice.

Emma turned her head to look back at the taller woman. “Why don’t _you_ take it off?”

“Ladies. Stop arguing about unimportant things and get on with the show,” Regina said with an annoyed expression. Then she waved her hand and made Emma’s bra disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Mal pursed her red lips. “Good idea. Let’s magic it all away, shall we?” She gave a swift hand movement and suddenly Emma was completely naked in front of her. 

Emma turned to Regina. “I can’t see her, is she naked too?”

Regina smirked. “No, dear. Just you. However, say the magic phrase and I promise to remove her clothes for you.”

Emma sighed but realised that it would be easier to swallow her pride and say the words than have to either undress Mal manually or try to get her own clumsy magic to undress the woman who was tracing patterns on her back with her fingertips. 

“Fine,” She cleared her throat. “No Charming could ever be better than a Mills, I need your help,” Emma droned.  

Regina grinned. It might be childish but those words always made her smile. “Good girl, thank you.” She waved her hand and vanished Mal’s suit and shirt, leaving the elegant woman in only a dove-grey teddy and stay ups.

Mal rolled her eyes and drawled, “someone could just have asked me to take my clothes off.” She didn’t wait for a reply but instead gave Emma’s neck a soft kiss before starting to massage it.

Regina moved over to the bedside table she shared with Emma and took out a glass bottle from the top drawer. She tossed to it to Emma, who caught it and read the label. “Huh. ‘Warming massage oil, scented with apples and cinnamon.’ I think this is for you, Mal.”

Maleficent reached a hand over Emma’s shoulder and took the bottle from her while muttering, “why does everything in this mansion have to be goddamned apple-scented?”

“Because it’s mine and apples are my trade mark. Now stop complaining and get massaging. I want to hear that pretty Sheriff of ours moan and groan with pleasure.”

As Mal spread some of the oil on her hands and began to rub it on Emma’s neck she laughed. “Oh, I’m certain she’ll be doing that long after the massage is finished.”

Emma gave a drawn out stifled whimper as Mal’s long digits began to work on the muscle knots on either side of her neck. Mal was gentle at first, warming the skin and muscles up before really digging into the kinks. But the second she began to apply real pressure to the tight shoulders, Emma’s knees almost buckled.

Regina frowned. “Maleficent. Get her on this bed right away. Do I really have to think of everything?”

Mal stopped her kneading of Emma’s sculpted shoulders and looked at her. “Can you believe she was once an impressionable young woman who would do whatever I asked of her? Sweet, starstruck and sometimes even polite.”

Emma laughed as she cracked her neck and headed for the bed. “Yeah, that is hard to believe.”

Regina glared at her but still gave her a kiss when she climbed onto the bed. After the kiss Emma laid down on her front and waited for Mal to join them. Soon she felt Mal’s long legs on either side of her and the glorious feeling of the dragon shifter’s teddy-covered crotch on top of her own naked ass.

Soon Mal’s hands were on her back again and she gave a long, heartfelt groan as she felt the skilled fingers travel up on either side of her spine. The touch was soft first, finding every tense muscle that would need working through.

Emma closed her eyes and hummed in pure bliss. She could smell the apple-scented massage oil and the hint of cinnamon that seemed to be warming her whole being. The warming oil made Mal’s fingers travel easily and soon the older woman applied a little more pressure, squeezing into the long, lean muscles of Emma’s back and shoulders, making them submit and relax. Emma’s hums turned into moans.

“You are so tense. It must be all that worrying about people. You’re always so concerned with saving everyone, bringing them their happy endings, being a good Sheriff, a good daughter, a good mother… just relax. With us you don’t have to be good, just let everything go and be perfectly, blissfully bad.”

As Mal said those last words she had begun on Emma’s shoulders, where most of her tension was held. Emma felt fresh blood flowing through her knotted muscles and gaining free access everywhere. Her fingers and toes tingled and her entire head seemed to relax. She never knew just how much she needed these massages until Mal was showing her.

She couldn’t help it, her moans became tiny, pathetic mewling noises. Gone was the strong, independent Sheriff and in her place was a woman so lost in the release and relaxation that she was helpless jelly under Mal’s dexterous hands. Emma could see colours dancing in front of her closed eyes and thought about how this was almost as good as climaxing. Almost.

Just as she thought this couldn’t feel better, she noticed something warm against her toes. Oiled fingers caressing the tops of them and then moving up to envelope her feet and massage them. Emma almost incoherently thanked a god she didn’t believe in for that she had two girlfriends as she felt Regina’s hands rub her feet and then up her calves while Mal worked on her rock hard shoulders.    

Emma gave up on thinking at all. She was just a spaced out mind resting in ecstasy in a body that was being rubbed into warm, gooey softness. She felt like she might float away at any second. Then she felt something that grounded her; Regina’s hands finding new ground. They had moved up to her thighs and was easing up the tight adductor muscles, but now they were getting perilously close to her crotch. Emma tensed for a moment but then immediately relaxed, what did it matter if Regina’s hands strayed? Emma wanted to be fucked anyway. 

The hands rubbed in circles on Emma’s inner thighs and the blonde was back to moaning now, only the moans had taken on a clear sexual tone.

“That’s right,” Regina purred. “Doesn’t it feel so much better to be bad, Princess?”

Emma was about to say that she wasn’t a princess but her words got lost in the disappointment of Regina’s hands leaving her body. And to make it worse, Mal’s hands stopped rubbing the sore muscles between her shoulder blades. 

Soon she heard a sound which could only be kissing. She sat up to look at the two older women. Were they actually kissing each other in the middle of her massage? Weren’t they supposed to be making the weirdness about the Lily-situation up to her?

“Hey! I thought this was supposed to be about me, for once,” she whined. 

Mal chuckled and winked at Emma. "Looks like Princess Charming wants to be treated like the princess she is"  
  
Regina shook her head in pretended sadness. “Oh, and no one but two evil sorceresses here to try and satisfy her needs. Perhaps we should conjure her a prince Charming? Or a … pirate?”  
  
Emma’s brow furrowed. “Regina, you know I broke up with Killian the second he showed his true colours when I was the Dark One. Screw you!”  
  
Regina lovingly slapped Emma’s upturned ass and purred, “no, my darling... let's all screw _you_.”   


“Well… yeah, actually. Sounds good to me,” Emma said with a playful grin.

“So if we are going to pamper, _and screw_ , our little princess we should make sure she makes the most out of the experience. I suggest we remove access to one sense so that we can heighten the others,” Regina said with a glance at Mal.

Mal tapped a finger against her plump lips as she pondered this. “Hmm. Yes, why not. I’d very much like to heighten her sense of _touch_.”

Regina eyes widened. “Good idea. Personally I’d like to heighten her sense of _taste_.”

“Hey! You two are aware of that I’m still in the room, right?” Emma’s voice sounded authoritative and slightly pissed off.  

Regina moved over so she sat opposite Emma and looped her arms around the blonde’s waist. “Of course, dearest. Who could ever miss _your_ presence?”  The kiss that followed, all honeyed warmth and desire, placated Emma. 

Mal kept speaking as if they had not been interrupted. “I think we should eliminate eyesight. After all, a blindfold is much sexier than earplugs.”

Both Emma and Regina had to chuckle at that. “Okay, fine. You can blindfold me. Just don’t push me too far! If I have to use my magic to stop your guys, things might get ugly. You know how my magic still misfires.”

Regina sighed. “Yes, that is the one thing I miss about you being the Dark One. Your magic was so much more stable then, you never set anything on fire or broke any cups.”

Mal raised an eyebrow. “You mean you don’t miss the glimmering skin and the sexy, eerie voice?”

Regina gave a predatory smile as she recalled. “Well, yes, sometimes. But I’d rather have my regular strong-but-puppy-cute Emma Swan back.”

Emma nuzzled into her soft, dark hair and mumbled, “thank you, baby. I’m glad to hear that you still prefer the real me.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Well of course, dear. You look so much better with eyebrows. But don’t call me _baby_. It’s undignified.”

“Okay, how about _sexy_?” Emma pounced on Regina and rolled them around until she was on top of her. “or… _bitch_?”

The last one earned Emma another slap on the ass from the woman underneath her.

“Enough of this, I want to get started,” Mal said coolly.

She waved her hand and suddenly a black blindfold covered Emma’s eyes. Regina wasn’t slow to act, she rolled Emma over and grabbed the blonde’s wrists to pull them together over her head. Then she slowly lowered herself until Emma could feel her warm breath on her face. Her heartbeat quickened. Something about Regina Mills could always get her from relaxed to painfully aroused in a second.

In her deepest, most seductive voice Regina picked up the thread from the conversation. “Yes Emma, you may call me _sexy_ but I’d be careful with words like _bitch_ while we have you so exposed. Look at you; naked, blindfolded and held down on the bed.”

Emma smiled. “Trust me Madam Mayor, I’m stronger than you and if I didn’t want you to hold me down you wouldn’t be. But I guess I kinda like your hands gripping my wrists so possessively.”

“If you two get any hotter, you’ll burn a hole in the bed,” Mal purred while staring at the two women she was about to fuck.  

Emma felt Regina move away and instantly missed the soft warmth of her body. She was suddenly very aware of the blindfold.

It felt strange, not knowing what was happening to her body. Her upbringing meant that trusting people blindly wasn't something that came easily to Emma. But she trusted these two women. Both her lovers had used their magic and helped her defeat the curse of the Dark One and then helped her consolidate the evil things she had done with her conscience. Regina had been practical and levelheaded while Mal had been more caring and glad to listen. She felt like she owed them both her life and she had grown to love them equally.

Although there was always that insecure little voice at the back of her mind that reminded her that the two women had loved each other before they loved her, but still... She could never really doubt either women’s devotion. It was there in their eyes, their voices and their touches. They both loved deeply and passionately and for some reason they had both focused their big, bright beam of affection on her. So yes, Emma trusted them, blindfolded and tense as she was, she couldn't be truly worried.   
  
There was a soft, wet feeling on her stomach. It was kisses, one of them was placing delicate kisses with a touch of tongue from her belly button up to her chest. If someone pressed Emma on who it was, she would have guessed Mal but soon she was proven wrong as she could feel brushes of hair against her skin. Mal had her long hair pinned up today so that was certainly the Mayor of Storybrooke kissing her torso so sweetly. Emma smiled and stretched like a content cat.   
  
Without warning, something cold was squirted right between her breasts! She gasped and soon heard Regina's sexy little cackle. It was followed by Mal's reproaching voice. "You could have made it warm since you magicked it up anyway."  
  
Emma heard Regina reply, "What would be the fun in that? You cannot tell me you didn't enjoy her sexy little flinch. You could count the abs as she jolted, and we all know how much you enjoy her muscles, dear."   
  
"You've got me there," Mal replied. "Still, let me spread it out a little, that should warm it." Her hands, no longer oily or apple-scented, rubbed the cold liquid over Emma's breasts.   
  
Emma moaned as her nipples were covered in the syrupy juice. "What... mmmm… what is that," she asked.  
  
"Chocolate sauce," Mal replied. "I suppose I should be happy she went with chocolate and not infernal apple, again"   
  
"Oh shush, you old firebreather. Have a taste,” Regina interjected.  
  
There was a heartbeats pause before Emma felt a warm tongue sliding over the expanse of her left breast. The tongue laved determinately across the entire mound, just barely missing the taut nipple. Emma startled when she felt another tongue on her right breast. Clearly Regina wanted some chocolate too. Soon the tongues grew eager, keen to clean up the mess and get to what all three of them wanted to happen: Emma’s bubblegum pink nipples being sucked.

Emma felt like it took forever and tried to squirm so that her hard nubs would end up in warm mouths.

“Lay still, Miss Swan… or this treatment will get quite a bit rougher,” Regina’s voice warned.

Emma obeyed and tried to be patient. Her more and more needy pussy was throbbing hard, feeling like a second heartbeat. The air smelled of a mix of the massage oil, chocolate and female arousal. Emma hoped the latter didn’t just come from her. She hoped that if she reached out and fumbled her way to the crotches of the two sets of expensive panties, she would find wet spots.

Then her patience was rewarded and the two women, obviously on some sort of unspoken countdown, took a nipple each in their mouths and began to suckle. Soon Regina’s mouth began to suck, eagerly and possessively as always. Mal used her teeth to nibble softly on the hardness to then flick it with her tongue. 

Emma bucked her hips in pleasure and couldn’t resist putting her hands on the two women’s heads. She had to keep their wonderful mouths on her. She threaded her fingers into Regina’s thick, luscious mane of soft hair and with the other hand she caressed over Mal’s pinned up hair and down to her elegant neck.

“I…I… need to come soon. This is too nice,” Emma said in between moans and whimpers.

Maleficent released the nipple with a soft pop. “Someone is taking the princess role a little too seriously. Demanding all of a sudden, Emma?”

“Sorry... I… I… just need to come, baby. Can I?”

“Fine, since you are asking so nicely now,” Mal conceded.

Emma felt the lack of her warmth at her breast and how Regina was still sucking and kissing her other nipple. 

Soon there was fingers playing with her. She knew they must be fingers because the only wetness between her legs was her own. The fingers toyed with her folds and her clit, spreading her juices around and caressing every piece of pink flesh available. Emma felt her grip on Regina’s hair tighten as she felt the teasing pleasure of Mal’s fingers exploring her.

Mal began to take pity on her and started to gently flick at the erect clit crowning Emma’s beautiful pussy. It felt so good. Emma’s massage from earlier had been heaven… but this what was she really needed. This would complexly remove her tensions and stop her crotch from feeling like it was scorching hot. Mal’s fingers lovingly rubbed and toyed with the swollen nub and Emma could feel her orgasm building. They had been right, she could feel everything so more intensely now that she wasn’t allowed to see. Heat was surging through her and pleasure began to tingle in its wake.

“Oh god, Mal…. Yes, baby, yes. Don’t stop,” Emma hissed through shaky breaths.

Mal didn’t stop. But Regina did.

“Don’t let her climax. You know how she likes to be forced to wait,” Regina admonished.

“I-I… don’t like to be _forced to wait_. I just like how strong my orgasms get when you edge me. That doesn’t mean you can tease me for ages,” Emma protested between moans.

“You’re right, our princess should have to wait. She really is incredibly sexy when she gets really needy. You both are, I love giving my girls what they need when they are shaking and quivering for it,” Mal said smugly.

Regina ignored this. “I think it’s time for something else. How about some restraints and then a little game?” 

“That does sound like fun. I know a game that we can play. If one of us licks this naughty little honeypot, do you think the good Sheriff can tell which one of us it was?”

“Good idea. You clever, clever woman,” Regina said seductively.

Once more Emma could hear sounds of passionate kissing and a muted moan. Emma let out a deep breath, she had to stop herself from asking them for an orgasm. She would not give in and plead!

It sounded like both women stood up and Emma could hear them slowly whisper to each other. It sounded like wind through trees to Emma. What was taking so long? Why weren’t they touching her? She was getting more and more curious and soon she couldn’t help but sneak her hand up to her blindfold to push it slightly to the side.

“No no no,” Mal’s voice rang out sternly.

 _Busted_ , Emma thought. “Sorry, I had an itch.”

Regina scoffed. “Uh-huh. I’m certain I can guess what sort of itch. Curiosity killed the cat, dear, remember?”

Mal sighed. “It seems you were right, Regina. She does need restraints.”

In a blink of an eye, Emma felt padded leather restraints form around her wrists and ankles and then felt them grow taut against the bedposts until she was spread wide and utterly exposed. A shiver went through her and it emanated into a hot buzz in her soaked cunt.

“Such a bad girl,” Regina hissed low.

There was only ever one following action after Regina said those words in that voice, and Emma didn’t have to wait long for it. The slap hit the inside of one of her parted thighs, she flinched but didn’t cry out. Another slap hit the inside of the other thigh. It stung, but it also sent something which felt like an electric current up to her pussy, which twitched in answer. 

Emma waited for the next slap, but it didn’t come. Instead she heard Regina’s sexy voice. “What are you?”

Emma took a shuddering breath. “A bad girl.”

“That’s right,” Regina answered in satisfaction and then let the third spank hit home. Her perfectly manicured hand slapped down on Emma’s swollen, wet cunt and made a splashing noise as well as a slapping noise.

Emma jolted so hard from the painful and pleasurable slap to her core that she made the bedposts she was tied to creak dangerously.

“Enough of this. She’s been punished, now let’s play. The rules are simple, one of us will perform cunnilingus on you and if you can guess which one it is – you get to come right away. If you get it wrong, you get punished before you get to come,” Mal said in an almost bored tone.   

Emma’s sense of hearing really did seem more focused now that she couldn’t rely on her eyes. She strained her ears and could hear them walking around. Damn it, she had been hoping they would stay where they were so she could remember where their voices came from and guess which one it was due to their angle. No such luck.

Soon the bed creaked as one of them got on it. Emma’s whole body went taut in anticipation. While she had calmed down from her almost-climaxing-state, she could still feel the orgasm close in her body. She knew that she wouldn’t last long and she knew that if she came before her lovers had enjoyed their game, there would be more spanking… but was that a good thing or a bad one?

She felt the bed undulate as someone moved up to place themselves between her thighs. Soon she felt hot breaths against her even hotter centre. The little gusts of air felt so nice against her sensitive cunt and she was torn between enjoying it and trying to move her pussy a little further down to make contact.

The decision was made for her. A soft and tentative tongue had darted out to gently outline her labia. It felt _so good_. So much better than just a little careful tonguing should. Emma couldn’t stop a whimper escaping from her lips. The whimper was rewarded by a long lick from the warm tongue, a lick that travelled over the full expanse of her pussy and made her dizzy.

Who the hell was it? Regina tended to be more passionate in bed and Mal was either more tender or more calculatedly cruel, depending on what sort of sex they were having. But this… this was vague enough to be either of them. _Damn._   

The tongue kept licking and playing with her, covering every sensitive fold but only just giving the clit and entrance some fleeting attention. Hands joined in the fray now and began to caress Emma’s thighs and hips, then grabbing at her lower waist possessively. From the angle of the hands Emma guess that it was the same person that was licking. So only one of them was fucking her right now. Which one? And where was the other one? Just watching? Emma knew that Mal liked to watch. Maybe that was her answer.

“I… I think I have a guess,” Emma panted out.

Silence. They clearly weren’t going to fall for her rouse and _say go_ on or _who_ and thereby reveal where in the room they were. They were just too damn clever! Fine, she’d just have to risk it. After all, they would surely make it worse for her if she didn’t end up guessing at all.  

“I think it’s… it’s… Regina.”

Regina’s melodic laugh rang out… from the other side of the room. _Shit._

Emma’s blindfold was ripped off. Mal looked at her with alarm painted on her stunning features and lips wet from Emma’s juices.

“Emma? You really didn’t recognize the feel of my mouth?”

God, she looked sad. Emma’s heart sank. “I’m sorry honey, it was just that I was so turned on and so pressured to give an answer that I didn’t stop and really analyse it.”

Regina gave a dismissive wave of the hand. “Oh, relax, Emma. She’s only pretending to be upset to toy with you. Still, she should definitely be the one who gets to punish you.”

Mal crossed her arms over her chest with pursed lips. “Count on it. Your needy little Saviour-body is all mine now.”

Emma felt her pussy throb, clearly it liked that idea. She, well she wasn’t so sure. Mal’s punishments were always better thought out and more long-lasting than Regina’s quick, rough ones.

“I think… we should keep it simple tonight. I’m too tired for something elaborate,” Mal stated simply.

 _Oh thank god_ , Emma thought. 

Mal looked her exposed body up and down. “Some painplay and double penetration ought to do it.”

 _Oh fuck_ , Emma’s brain helpfully added.

“Whatever you think best, Mal. What would you like me to do,” Regina asked with a wicked smirk. 

Mal tilted her head, still staring at Emma’s beautiful, bared body. “As you are the most petite of us, I suggest you shimmy underneath her and start off by pinching and flicking her nipples. That way you are already in the perfect position to enter her cute little rear when we are ready for that.”

Regina smiled wolfishly at Emma. “Hurt nipples and prepare for anal intrusion, understood.”

Then she sashayed over to the bed, climbed onto it and crawled on all fours over to Emma. She looked like a lioness nearing a pray caught in a trap. Emma felt herself shiver and there was a distinct feeling of extra moisture gushing out from her pussy.  

When Regina was by her and ready to crawl under her prone body, Emma couldn’t help but ask.

“Regina? I won’t ask you not to do this, because we all know I deserve it… but is there a way you could at least be naked? I’d really like to feel your body against mine?”

Regina enquiringly looked back at Mal who gracefully nodded.

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, Miss Swan,” she said and slowly took her stockings, garter belt, panties and camisole off.

It was quite a show and by the time she was done, both her blondes were starving for a feel of that olive skin. It was Emma who was about to be graced with it though.

Regina snarled, “lift your body off the bed and make room for your Queen.”

Emma obeyed so fast she nearly hurt something. With real effort she strained against her restraints and got up in bridge position. Elegantly and nimbly, Regina moved in underneath her. Emma let her body lower back down and was met by the silky feel of Regina’s soft skin.

“God, you feel so damn good,” Emma groaned.  

“Let’s see if you still think so when I’m done with you, dear,” came a teasing voice underneath her.

Then Regina’s hands were on her breasts, squeezing them and kneading them appreciatively.

“The nipples, Regina. Don’t get distracted,” Mal commanded.

Regina didn’t say anything but she obeyed, her elegant fingers began to pinch and painfully flick at Emma’s taut nipples. It stung, but that just turned Emma on more.  

“Do I still feel good, Emma,” Regina’s rich voice whispered in Emma’s ear.

“Always,” Emma croaked and was immediately rewarded with loving kisses on the neck.

At that point, Mal joined them and let her fingers play with Emma’s sopping wet pussy. The skilled fingers slid around the folds and the hard clit, just teasing and making Emma wait for what she needed.

Emma felt the pressure build in her body again. God, she hoped this wouldn’t take too long, she really didn’t want to end up a begging, pleading little mess of a slut.

“Do your nipples hurt yet,” Mal asked.

“Yes.” Emma groaned. It was true, the pain was getting a little too incessant now and it was beginning to distract from the pleasure. 

“I can make her stop. There is no stopping the oncoming pain of out assault on your pretty little fuckholes down here, but if you want your nipples to be freed from the pain… there is a way.”

“Fine, Mal… I’ll do anything. Just make her play nice!”

Regina scoffed in her ear. “I am not a trained dog. I cannot be ordered to _play nice_.”

Mal spoke up and there was warmth in her voice now. “No, but I can ask you to ease up as a personal favour to me. I’ll make it up to you and I’m sure Emma will too.”

“Fine. Tell me when you want me to give them _a softer handling_ ,” Regina said and refocused on her sensual torture of Emma’s pink peaks.

Mal looked back to Emma, who was writhing on top of Regina ands against her restraints.

“Apologize for not knowing it was me and grovel like a good girl… and I’ll ask her to stop.”

Emma was fine with apologizing, she wanted to do that anyway, but grovelling was not something the Sheriff of Storybrooke did easily. She felt an extra hard pinch on her sore nipples and decided that it was worth the swallowing of her pride.

“Fine, fine. I’m so sorry, Mal. I should have known your amazing mouth and I am a bad little bitch for getting it wrong. I’m so sorry, baby, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll eat you out every night for the next week.”

Regina twisted her nipples viciously.

“Ow, Regina… what the hell! Fine, every night for TWO weeks. I’ll make you breakfast in bed every morning too… just make her stop and for god’s sake – fuck me!”

Mal gave a wolfish little smirk. “A deal has been struck. Ease up, Regina, just soft little rolling and caressing of them now.”

Regina obeyed and whispered “that’s our good princess” in Emma’s ear.

Mal held up two fingers and slowly licked her tongue up the expanse of them. “Now, when it comes to your second request…” she trailed off with a suggestive wink. Then she placed the tips of her two fingers right by Emma’s eager opening.

Emma felt her whole body paus its usual machinations and wait for the hard intrusion. Emma knew this was going to be rough ride and she would probably be sore as hell tomorrow but christ... she needed it. 

“Beg.” The command sounded like an order you couldn’t refuse when it came from Mal’s full, sexy lips.

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” Emma protested defiantly.

“Beg or you won’t be fucked,” Mal replied simply.

Emma gritted her teeth. “Fine. Please fuck me.”

“She’s going to need more than that, dear,” Regina’s deep voice whispered in her ear. “Be specific and as filthy as you can. You know what she wants to hear.”

Emma took a deep breath. She knew that there was no way she was going to fight it, she needed to come too much. And more than that, she wanted these two women’s roughness, it was part of what she had fallen for in both of them. So she silently plotted all the things she was going to do to these cruel, horny bitches when she was set free and then forced herself to say what Mal wanted to hear.

“Please fuck me hard. Punish-fuck both my holes and make me come through the pain. Please fuck me the way only two Queens of Darkness ever could.”

Mal grinned. “Ah, our old jesting titles… you remembered, how sweet! For that I will grant your wish… and you, you will thank me every time I shove my fingers into your oozing little cunt. Understood?”

Emma gave a curt nod. “Good choice, my love,” Regina whispered from underneath her.

The fingers rammed into Emma like they were trying to push through her and she almost screamed. It was so rough and yet it felt so good to finally be filled.

“Thank you,” she managed to croak out.

Mal slid the fingers all the way out and gave her a smile which was strangely tender before leaning down to kiss Emma’s lips. “Remember your safe word and that you can magic yourself out of those restraints anytime,” Mal said after the kiss.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Emma snarled.

“Fine.”

The fingers were rammed in again. Emma thanked her. Mal slid them out and waited, lingering for just heartbeat at Emma’s entrance. And then the digits were mercilessly pushed in again.

“Thank you,” Emma wheezed.

It happened three times more before Mal took pity on the proud blonde and simply began to drill the fingers in and out at great speed. Emma’s sore hole swallowed the fingers and lost them in tandem with Regina’s fingers playing softly with her nipples.

Pain-tinted pleasure clouded Emma’s mind and made her forget everything but what was happening to her body. Because of that she didn’t worry about her cleanliness or if there was lube when she felt a finger at the puckered opening of her ass. All she thought about was that she was about to get more fucking, and her body craved it.

Slightly out of breath from her fast drilling, Mal asked, “do you want to put your finger in her cunt too? For lubrication?”

“No, I found the bottle of massage oil and have applied that. Now, do you want me to keep time with you or go in opposite rhythms?”

“Opposite rhythms. I don’t want her to be empty for another second until she comes like a good girl.”

“Agreed,” Regina purred and let her finger begin to force its way into Emma’s tight ring.

Emma actually squealed when the finger pushed its way in and filled her ass. The finger stayed buried in there until she was used to it, then it was slowly pulled out.

“I think I want to hear a little thank you as well,” Regina drawled.

Emma couldn’t answer. Both her holes were filled now and the filthy pleasure of it made her feel drunk and dazed.

Regina lost patience and shoved the finger up hard into Emma’s stretching anus.

“I said… thank me!”

Emma was dizzy and could barely discern in what hole she was being filled now. All she knew was that she needed more. This couldn’t stop.

“Yes, god yes, Regina... Thank you. Fuck my ass. Hurt it. Both of you fuck me! Make me feel it. Make me take it!”

“Of course, Princess,” Mal said and added a third finger.

It was almost too much. Too much pleasure, Too much pain. Too much physical sensation flooding her brain. But just almost. Her blood was pounding hot through her veins, her body was filled with adrenaline and her erogenous zones were almost singing… this was when she felt most alive.

It carried on for a while. Regina’s hard pummelling of her tight ass with that one slender finger and Mal’s fast pussy penetration with those three fingers. They were true to their word and fucked her out of sync, ensuring that one of them was always plunging into Emma’s body.

Soon Mal laid down on top of her so that Emma felt truly caught between them. But caught was the wrong word. Despite the restraints and the hard fucking, she didn’t feel like she was a victim, she felt like she was the centre. The eye of the storm as both women sweated to treat her body in a way which would make her come. All she could do was lay there and take it and ooze desire and pained whimpers and know… that she wanted this.

Mal kissed her and entered Emma’s mouth with her tongue. _Airtight_ , Emma thought. It was a term she had heard in all those crappy and misogynist pornos as a teen. That was what they called it when someone had all their holes filled. But she would bet that in the pornos the pornstar who was filled didn’t feel this good, she probably didn’t get to experience a really good lover suddenly curling her fingers up to rub at her g-spot.

That was what Mal was doing now. As her tongue danced with Emma’s and as Regina drilled her finger into Emma’s back passage, Mal curled those wonderful fingers and rubbed expertly against the spot that connected the inside of her pussy to the internal parts of her clit.

It only took a few second before Emma’s body tensed up to allow her long-awaited orgasm. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and saw nothing but blinding white light as the climax hit. It surged through her for an unexpectedly long time, piercing her with pleasure and then flooding her with endorphins.

When she finally had finished she was so dead to the world that she couldn’t make out the sweet whisperings of appreciation and care that her two lovers were showering her with. She just relaxed into laying between the two and feeling their warm embrace and hearing the loving tone of their voices.   

After a minute or two she inaudibly croaked out a couple of words.

Regina knitted her brows. “Sorry, dear?”

“I said… _who’s next_?”

 


End file.
